


Beetlejuice One Shots

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Apologies, Chaos, Comfort, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: A collection of one shots based on all three pieces of media related to Beetlejuice (The movie, the cartoon, and the musical).Tags will be updated as I go along.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTraderJoesParkingLot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTraderJoesParkingLot/gifts), [bookworm6570](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/gifts).



Comment any Beetlejuice one shot ideas you have and I’ll write them.


	2. It’s a Mom Thing (Beetlejuice: the Musical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Betelgeuse teases her and calls her short, Lydia turns to Barbara for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheTraderJoesParkingLot.
> 
> Thank you for your request.

“You’re short!” said Betelgeuse in a teasing tone of voice as he pointed a hand at Lydia. “Super duper short! Like a pipsqueak kind of short!”  
  


  
“Are not!” Lydia shot back. Lydia felt tears start to stream down her face. Just this morning, they were having fun, playing around, and doing all sorts of chaos together much to the chagrin of all four of Lydia’s parents and now... Betelgeuse was teasing Lydia in a mean sort of way.

Betelgeuse stuck his tongue out at Lydia and the teenager felt hotter tears sting her face. ”Are too!” 

“Are not!”

”Are too!”

”BARBARA!!!” shouted Lydia at the top of her lungs as she turned and ran, screaming and crying, out of her bedroom.

Barbara was one of the parents Lydia felt closest too, the other being her dad. Both her dad and Barbara seemed to always be around when Lydia needed help with something or was in need of some comfort (Be it for when Betelgeuse said something mean to her or when she had a rough day at school and got bullied, she knew they, Adam, and Delia would always be there for her).

Lydia ran downstairs in a hurry, her eyes blurry from all of her tears that she didn’t even look where she was going. She crashed into Barbara and sent them both down towards the floor of whatever room they were in.

”Lydia?” asked Barbara as Lydia climbed off of her and helped her up. She saw tears streaming down the teenager’s face and she immediately knew something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

Lydia sniffled a little. “Betelgeuse said something mean to me.”

”Oh. C’mere, Lydia,” said Barbara as she held her arms out for a hug. 

As Lydia wrapped her arms around Barbara and Barbara did the same, Betelgeuse took the opportunity to appear in the center of the living room in a flash of light and Barbara turned, sending a hard glare in Betelgeuse’s direction. Lydia shifted in her arms, still upset and crying her heart out.

”What did you even say to her?!” demanded Barbara.

”That she was short...” replied Betelgeuse with a sheepish smile.

”How could you say something like that to her?!” Barbara sat Lydia on the couch and angrily made her way over towards Betelgeuse.  
  


  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay. We were having fun like usual when she up and called me ‘Tall guy with the weird hair’. I got so upset I chose to call her ‘Short’.”

Barbara turned to Lydia. “Is this true, sweetie?”

“Yes.” Lydia nodded, looking away from Barbara and Betelgeuse. “It’s true. I did call him ‘Tall guy with the weird hair’.”

Barbara floated over to the couch and sat herself down next to Lydia. “Aw, sweetheart. That was a mean thing to say to Betelgeuse.” She turned to look directly at Betelgeuse. “And Betelgeuse, that was a mean thing to say to Lydia. If you both apologize to one another, we can get this whole situation sorted out. How does that sound?”

”I’m sorry for calling you ‘Tall guy with the weird hair’, Betelgeuse,” said Lydia, looking apologetically at her best demon friend.

”And I’m sorry for calling you ‘Short’, Lydia,” said Betelgeuse, looking apologetically back towards her.

”Excellent,” said Barbara, clapping her hands together. “Now how about a hug to prove that you’re sorry?”  
  


  
Barbara didn’t even need or have any time to react, for Lydia reached over and wrapped her and Betelgeuse rushed over and wrapped his arms around the both of them. There were smiles on their faces and Barbara was being figuratively squished in the center of the hug.

”You didn’t need to include me in the hug,” squeaked out Barbara. “I meant hug each other.”

”Sorry, Barbara,” said both Lydia and Betelgeuse at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have an alternate version of this one shot written in the notes app on my phone and my iPad.


	3. Betelgeist (Beetlejuice: the Musical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Maitland-Deetz family has gotten used to Betelgeuse playing prank after prank after prank on them, some of them small, others big, but none of them were as extreme as his poltergeist trick. What happens when he pretends to be a poltergeist to mess with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bookworm6570.

Betelgeuse had called the rest of the family down to the bottom floor at five in the morning for some unknown reason. He might not have told them why, but that didn't stop them from guessing. Adam had guessed that it was probably another one of Betelgeuse's pranks and Betelgeuse hadn't said anything, instead going quiet. This confused the other five members of the family, but they got over it. Of course it was early on on a Saturday morning and the Deetzes probably needed sleep, but they could sleep in. Hopefully the Maitlands wouldn't mind.

"So... Can you please tell us the reason why you called us down at five in the morning or are you not going to still say anything about it, Beej?" asked Lydia as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh please," was his response. "If I told you anything about it, you would probably all go back upstairs and leave me alone down here." He stuck his tongue out at Lydia and she did the same thing to him.

"Lydia!" Charles elbowed his daughter. "Manners!"

Lydia stuck her tongue back in her mouth and turned to her dad, saying, "Sorry, father."

"I think Lydia's right. We really wanna know the reason why you called us all down here so early in the morning, mr. Betelgeuse," said Barbara. The other three adults agreed in unison and waited for an answer from Betelgeuse.

He thought for a moment and then turned his attention over towards the three living people and two ghosts sitting in front of him on the couch. They could have sworn they saw a sort of wicked smirk on his face as a pan was lifted off of one of the hooks in the kitchen and sent hurtling towards them at great speed. They ducked their heads. Well, the Deetzes did. The Maitlands had their heads turned and were looking at the pan sticking out of the wall behind them and the crack that was forming around it.

,

They turned back to Betelgeuse as the Deetzes lifted their heads back up. “What was that for Betelgeuse? That was totally uncalled for and unexpected.”

“That was my favorite pan, Betelgeuse!” cried out Barbara. She leaned into Adam and he held her close to him. “I used to use it all the time when I was alive.”

“I’m a poltergeist now!” announced Betelgeuse with great pride. He didn’t seem to even hear Barbara mention the fact that that was her favorite pan back from when she was alive that he had thrown in their general direction. “Want to see me do another trick?”

”No!!!!”

“I thought you were a demon!” said Lydia with a few giggles.

“I was and now I’m a poltergeist.” Betelgeuse made the overhead light in the living room flicker on and off ominously and constantly, scaring all four adults and exciting Lydia. The teenager giggled and clapped like a performing seal.

“I liked it better when he was a demon and not a poltergeist,” whispered Charles to the rest of the adults.

“Agreed,” Delia, Adam, and Barbara mouthed back in unison as they watched Betelgeuse throwing various objects and household items through the air and Lydia attempting to catch them to no avail. Most of the items would end up on the floor and Lydia would pout and pout...

... Constantly.


	4. Finally Home (Beetlejuice: the Musical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of the musical, the Maitlands and the Deetzes clean up after everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bookworm6570

After the whole Betelgeuse incident, as Lydia jokingly liked to call it, life in the Maitland-Deetz household had returned pretty much back to normal. Well, normal wasn't a word any of them would use to describe their family. Their family was more strange and unusual than it was normal and all five of them, pretty much, wanted to keep it that way for the rest of eternity so to speak. Betelgeuse had, much to their relief, gone off back to the Netherworld to look for his father and none of them knew when he'd be back (That was, if he was ever going to be back). He did cause trouble for them and held them hostage and tried to kill them and forced Lydia to exorcise Barbara by tricking the teenager into believing that she was instead going to bring back her mother in a classic bait-and-switch deal but he was easily forgiven by the lot of them for his troubles and allowed to come back to the house any and every time he wanted.

And, here they were, cleaning up from the whole debacle with Betelgeuse (Lydia also liked to jokingly call it that). Lydia was doing a little shimmy to her dead mother's favorite calypso song whilst her dad and newfound family danced around her and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. She smiled brightly when Adam and Barbara raised her into the air with their newly formed ghost powers and allowed her to float around for a bit (It was probably going to be one of her favorite ways to spend time with the two ghosts from now on). They lowered her down and continued with their cleaning.

Lydia smiled as she watched her dad passed by Barbara and give her a small friendly smile as he passed by her to clean the floor. A good sign.

It was heartwarming in a way for Lydia, seeing her parents interact. Getting her dad to see the Maitlands had been hard (Even for Lydia). She didn't know how it was possible but Delia was the first person (Other than Lydia, obviously) to actually be able to see the Maitlands in their full glory, her dad following during and throughout the whole 'Creepy Old Guy' green card wedding. Then Lydia thought back to the dinner party three days ago. All the adults had been able to see Betelgeuse in his full glory when Lydia had summoned him into the house after the Maitlands' attempts to scare them out of the house by possessing them all and making them all dance to calypso music didn't even work. Lydia didn't know what her dad and Delia were up to during their brief three days kicked out of the house and she was sure she didn't ever want to know.

"So, ghosts huh?" Charles had said, turning his attention over towards the Maitlands as he finished up with cleaning the floor. Some day, he was going to have to bring in someone to look at the floors of the living room and the kitchen with permission from the Maitlands of course. The huge hole that had resulted from the Sandworm that Betelgeuse had rode into the house to get rid of his abusive mother had to go at some point, as did the hole in the kitchen area that was created when the Maitlands tragically fell to their deaths (It was to be guessed that none of them wanted anyone else to fall to their deaths through the hole in the floor).

The Maitlands nodded in response in unison. It had to be plainly obvious. The Maitlands were both transparent, see-through even. Right now they were solid so it was basically impossible to tell that they were dead and ghosts. They went ahead and switched back to being transparent before returning to their previously solid states.

“I must say that it’s surprising to be co-living with ghosts,” said Delia as she bent down and cleared up a recent spill on the floor. “You guys must have been the energy that I felt when we first got here.”

“Must be?” The Maitlands laughed. “We probably were.”

Delia laughed as well and Lydia was sure she could see a look of hopefulness appear on her face. She walked over to the Life Coach and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her look surprised as she glanced up at the teenager. Usually it was her doing that to Lydia, not the other way around.

“Need something, Lydia?” the Life Coach asked.

“Nono.” The teenager laughed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. You guys continue with your cleaning. I think I’m gonna go upstairs to my room for a while. Spend some time alone. You know?”

Lydia’s dad, Delia, and the Maitlands nodded to her and resumed with their cleaning as she bounded up the stairs.

They were finally home.

They were finally home and they couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring for them.


End file.
